


sacred new beginnings.

by mssimmonsfitz



Series: teeny-tiny dousy drabbles. [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisysous, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Sousy, Timequake, and flirt, but so much fluff, domestic dousy, dousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssimmonsfitz/pseuds/mssimmonsfitz
Summary: Daisy has a question for Daniel. She kept it to herself for quite some time, but maybe she found the perfect moment to ask it.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Daniel Sousa, Leo Fitz & Daniel Sousa, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: teeny-tiny dousy drabbles. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164419
Comments: 20
Kudos: 57





	sacred new beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I had an idea after Taylor Swift re-released Love Story (GO LISTEN TO IT), but then I started to listen to older albums (for the 100th time) and I started writing this while listening to Cornelia Street...so, here we go.
> 
> I wanna remind you, English is not my native language, so it may be some grammar errors. I apologize for it. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

It was their second Valentine's Day.

They celebrated their first one a few months after they met. It was odd, seeing it was just for the causality due to time travel.

But they celebrated, had a date in a proper restaurant, with evening clothes - not borrowed ones from the 70s.  
They made love the same night, after deciding to wait to get to know each other better. Not that they didn't love each other already - they did - but it was the first time for the both of them, in years.

After four months, they decided to move in together. It felt right, waking up together every morning, making breakfast, taking walks outside together, watching movies together on their tiny couch, dancing in the living room at night.

It felt domestic, and Daisy never had that.  
Sure, she had a routine with the team, but it was always between a mission and a catastrophe. It wasn't a peaceful routine. 

But with Daniel? It was calm. He was so calm, and solid, and peaceful. She felt happy whenever they shared a bed - even just sleeping - on occasions. So, moving in together felt natural.

And here they were. A year later, dancing in the living room during Valentine's Day.

They didn't go out to dinner this time, quarantine and all that. But they dressed up, made dinner, cuddled on the couch. It wasn't news for them but, that night, it felt slightly different.

Maybe it was the question in Daisy's head. She had meant to ask that question a thousand times, but it never felt like the perfect time.

And, for her, asking on Valentine's day felt cheesy. But, when he randomly asked her to dance, she felt the burning need to ask.

"Do you remember when we first met?" she asked, without thinking, looking at her side, with her head leaning on his chest.

"Do you mean when I found the most stunning and powerful woman I've ever met sat in my chair while she was poking through my classified documents?" he answered, chuckling, looking at her with the most intense stare.

She poked her head up to look at him and she noticed the stare. She was used to those kinds of stares, the ones who made her knees tremble. But she decided to play along, and not give him the satisfaction. Not yet, at least.

"Yes, _Daniel_. I also remember you saying I would _pay_ for that, but maybe you forgot that promise, _Chief_?" she said, smirking.

It was _her_ time to faze him, and she managed to do that perfectly. His hands tightened on her hips.

"Oh, I haven't. I'm just waiting for the right moment. Maybe you couldn't handle me." he responded, clearly challenging her.

"So, I'm not _Quake_ anymore? The one who can quake you?" she said, lightly imitating him and trying to suppress a laugh.

"Bad boy, remember?" he said, wanting to keep playing with her.

"Yeah, sure. The bad boy of the boy scouts" she responded. And that's when she burst into a loud laugh, interrupting their intense moment "I'm sorry -- but you're such a goof sometimes".

"Let's say I'm a goof - or a dork, as you said in the past - on purpose just because I like hearing that sound," he said, serious this time, but smiling with tenderness at her.

She kept looking at him but she didn't respond. Instead, she leaned against his chest again and kept moving slowly, pretending to dance. She became serious again.

"When I saw you that day... I felt something. I had heard stories about you. When Coulson gave me my SHIELD badge and accepted me into the agency, I had to make a promise to him. That promise was to study the history of SHIELD, and I liked that idea.

Knowing why we were there, studying the stories of the first heroes - the ones who sacrificed for us. You know he's a nerd, and it was something he wanted to leave to me. And Jemma told me about you, your story, your work. I was impressed. And I kinda thought you were hot." she said, smiling, but with tears building up in her eyes.

He was the one who started laughing this time, but he didn't say anything to that, not wanting to interrupt her speech.

"When I saw you, I felt something. I trusted you instantly, and it's not an easy thing for me. It was strange to feel like that, I tried to bury that feeling at first. But I felt at ease, and I felt attracted to you. Amazed by you. The way you talked and worked, your dedication...files, and books couldn't even begin to cover it.

And I was the one who fought to keep you alive, with us. It was probably the most selfish choice I've ever made, but I'm glad Mack agreed with me" she said.

He froze at that. He didn't know she had fought for that to happen, to save _him_ , and he didn't know how to respond. There weren't enough words to explain how he felt about her, and not even _love_ could cover it. They were still entangled, while slow-dancing, so he just pulled his hand up and started stroking her hair.

As she kept going with her speech, the question was getting closer and closer and she couldn't wait anymore.

"We brought you back, and I'm glad we did. I'm glad you decided to stay." at that, she pulled her chin up to look at him, and he was staring back at her with the most loving and innocent gaze.

She decided to keep talking because she felt he understood why she was feeling like that, "I was sad when you said you wanted to stay in the 70s, and I was destroyed when you volunteered to stay in the 80s before our last jump. I already believed in us at the time. It felt odd because we had known each other for a week or so...but I was opening up to the idea of loving again, and your move felt like a punch in the stomach."

At that, he pulled her close, to make her feel he was _there,_ with _her_ , in _their_ house _._ That, despite the asshole move he pulled in the 80s, he always wanted to choose _her._

"I'm sorry for that, I didn't want to separate you from them and it seemed the smarter choice at the time" he responded, still looking at her, and still stroking her hair.

"No need to apologize now. You've been my rock for the past two years. And I hope I was yours too, somehow."

"You've always been, from the first moment I saw you," he said.

She raised an eyebrow at that while smirking.

"Okay, maybe not the very first moment, but you certainly were a rock when you knocked out the lady on the train" he corrected himself.

She chuckled at that, just for a brief moment, while still looking at him, studying him. They stared at each other for quite some time, without talking.

He had such kind eyes. She knew how much he loved her. It was clear to her, and it made her relax.

She realized _that_ was the perfect moment she was looking for, and she took it.

"I wanted to ask you something..." she started.

"Go on," he said, interrupting her, with a questioning gaze.

"Marry me" she blurted out.

“What?” he said, baffled.

"I know we haven't known each other for a long time, I know I can be weird sometimes, between the involuntary quakes and those times when I almost throw you out of bed - because I'm still not used to sleeping with another person - not to mention the–"

At that, he rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the waist just to kiss her. He kissed her in the same way as he did in the time loop. With every fiber of his being.

He kissed her like he was craving her. ( _He did._ )

He kissed her with fervor like that kiss was meant to save him. ( _It was._ )

He separated himself from her just to run away in their bedroom, without saying anything, leaving her in the middle of the living room with a questioning look.

He returned after 5 minutes with a tiny box in his hand and a little innocent smile on his face.

"I think you beat me, again," he said, referring to their first kiss in the time loop.

"When? How?" she asked, studying the still-closed tiny box.

"Two months after we returned to Earth. I saw it, I thought of you. I couldn't ask you at the time, of course, but I brought it just in case. Fitz helped to recreate it with a different material, for your powers -"

"You asked Fitz?"

"Well, I couldn't risk giving you a ring that could break with a quake. Besides, I wanted to wait, so we had time to build another one. He was very happy to do that, and Jemma helped.”

“Oh” she simply said.

“So… would you marry me, Daisy?” he tried to say.

"I asked you first," she said, pretending to be offended.

"But I have the ring" he responded, just to provoke her more.

"That doesn't count" she retorted.

"Yes, love, I'll marry you. I thought it was clear...with the ring."

"It was, but I love to hear it, sorry."

After that, she jumped straight to him and took the tiny box to reveal a simple ring with a _weird -_ as she defined it - colored stone.

Feeling her question coming, he explained first "the stone is still the one from the original ring, it can change color based on the lights. Sometimes it's purple, other times it's blue, and other times is red. Others color too."

"Dan, it's so beautiful-"

"Like the one who's wearing it, what a coincidence."

"Stop being so cheesy," she said, leaning in to kiss him with the same eagerness he kissed her just moments before, clearly trying to lead him on the couch. But he stopped her and, with her surprise - which leads to tiny squeaks - he picked her up.

The same way he did in the barn. When he realized he had feelings for the woman who was now his soon-to-be wife.

"Now I'm gonna make you pay _twice,_ one for the files and one for beating me, again," he said, walking towards their bedroom with a giggling Daisy in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I added this fic to a series- I'll update the series with some drabbles whenever I feel like it.
> 
> Also, I hope someone caught the reference but I used "calm" and "goof" instead of just "dork" because I really laughed when I read how the "dork" term came into the dousy storyline, and I wanted to add some Chloe/Enver interactions. After all, we have to thank them for making us love Dousy this much.
> 
> Anyway, you can find me on twitter as @mssimmonsfitz and on tumblr here: https://msalyasimmonsfitz.tumblr.com ❤️


End file.
